


Two Milkshakes

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Eating, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, Love, Milkshakes, Moving On, Romance, Sharing, Silly, The Playground gets destroyed, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 2x14 feels and Skye and Coulson in a diner set in the future talking it all over.  Fluffy fluff fluffingston.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Milkshakes

"Remember when I met you? I was living out of a van."

He smiled over at her, then looked briefly around the diner, before groaning and taking out his wallet and keys and tossing them on the table.

"Do I need to take another look at that?" she asked, looking to the inside of his jacket.

"No," he said. "I'm good."

It was late and they had both narrowly escaped the destruction of the Playground in Lola.

She paused for a moment and slid out from her side and stood next to his.

"Scoot."

He looked up at her, confused for a second, then did as she asked, in slow motion.

Easing in next to him, she put her arm behind him on the back of the booth.

"Lean on me," she said. "You're exhausted, right?"

Sighing heavily, he hesitated and then settled in along her side.

"You know if you die just because I mentioned wanting a milkshake, I'll kill you, right?"

"Wouldn't do that to you," he said.

They both looked up as the waitress approached, eyeing their slightly disheveled appearance and then hiding it under a welcoming smile.

"What can I get you two?"

"Shakes," Skye said, pleasantly, smiling up at her. "I'd like double fudge chocolate caramel, and he'd like..."

"Banana creme," Coulson muttered, watching the woman walk away. "You went after HYDRA on your own."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, switching tracks.

"When I first met you. You were going after HYDRA on your own."

" _Ah_ ," she said, eyeing the packs of sweeteners pushed up against the wall.

Coulson took his free hand and slid the small container over towards her.

She smiled and took the packs out one by one with her fingers, lining them up on the table.

"Yes, but I was searching for something."

"I remember it so clearly," he said, quietly, like he was sifting through the details in his mind. He slid down into the booth until his head was against her shoulder. "But you knew who you were, and, I was the one struggling to find myself again."

"I decided who I was going to be, Coulson. I don't know if that's who I was yet."

"You were already on your way," he said, taking a short breath. "Now?"

"Now _what_?" she asked, crooking her neck to look down at him staring back up at her, trying to hide the amusement at the expression on his face. It reminded her of after Amador, when they'd talked in the back of the SUV all night.

Spending time with Lincoln, with people like her, had given her the opportunity to think back on her time with SHIELD. Like a string of precious moments she held onto it tightly (thanks, nuns). Remembering where she had been while being pulled headlong somewhere else.

"What I've been trying to tell you," she said. "Is that it wouldn't have been the same without you. What that means to me."

She let him sit with that for a moment, feeling him already wanting to pull away from her.

"I wish I could've done more," he said, sitting up again. "Help you to understand."

"You mean, my powers?" she said, putting all the sweeteners back in their holder as the waitress approached with the massive milkshakes.

She set them down and offered them something else, and when they said no, she left and Skye slid the heavy glass across to Coulson.

They both took a long sip then sat back again in their seats with a sigh.

His story, about Lola. That was another thing she'd thought a lot about, too. _The most beautiful thing he'd ever seen._

"That good, huh?"

She looked over at him, and realized she was wearing a smirk, thinking about his face the moment he'd said that to her. The way he'd looked at her, like he'd always seen her that way.

"I _did_ get some help with my powers," she answered. "But you know what I realized? He didn't know me before."

"His loss," Coulson said, taking out the straw and sucking a banana off the end before plunging it back in. "Who's 'he' by the way?"

"Lincoln," she said, staring back at him, with his eyebrows raised, as though this was a matter of official SHIELD record.

"If he'd known me before," she went on, sucking on her straw for a moment. "He'd realize I'm not going to be somebody's princess or their political pawn."  
  
"He was royalty?" Coulson, said, trying to hide his overreaction.  
  
"And really good looking, _but_ , that's besides the point," she said, leaning towards him. "I don't belong there. I'm not totally like them," she whispered. "Just half. I _like_ my human half."  
  
"Half."  
  
"My dad made himself that way," she confessed. "Experimenting with some crazy drug cocktail to make himself feel...stronger."

"How's your shake?" he asked.

"It's okay," she said. "Maybe too much chocolate for me. Yours?"

"Needs chocolate."

They switched shakes.

"What is it with guys and their need to physically assert their dominance?" she said, sounding agitated, between sucks on the straw. " _Oh, that's great_."

"I dunno," he said, pursing his lips.

"What I'm trying to say is...you're why I came back," she said, tipping her head at him.

He hid a smile while searching her face. It made her a little uncomfortable. She thought he might react differently.

"It's like these milkshakes," she said, placing the sides of her hands against the table. "They're both really pretty good on their own. But, what if they'd be even better if you...mixed them together?"

"Which one am I?" he asked, looking amused.

"Probably the chocolate one. You look like you're just ordinary chocolate on the outside, but inside, it's like dark chocolate and milk chocolate and caramel and you'd never know. And you're a bit much at times."

He frowned slightly at that last part, but she could see he was more or less enraptured.

"I know it's not as good as your Lola story, but I'm trying, Coulson," she said, taking a sip of the banana creme shake. "Work with me here."

"I'd rather not compare you to bananas, if you don't mind," he said, taking a drink of his shake.

"Yeah, thanks," she said, giving him a quick smile, feeling her face get hot under his gaze.

"Skye?" he said. "I'm glad you came back."

The waitress approached and they both scooted apart slightly as she dropped off the check.

Coulson reached for his wallet and put down some cash.

"Ready?" he asked.

She nodded, sliding out of the booth and watching him work his way out then stand up, still in a bit of pain.

They headed for the door, as he held it open for her.

"I didn't want to destroy the base," she said, when they reached Lola.

"Kinda thought you might feel that way about it," he said, walking up to her, putting his hands in his pockets. "Home, right?"

The parking lot was nearly empty just off the highway. It was late, they were exhausted and it was finally catching up with them.

"No," she said, looking up at him, she hesitated, then touched the side of his face, pressing her thumb against the line of his cheek, then following it with her lips.

His chest raised against her hand as he let out a deep sigh.

"I'd like to go home," she said, raising her eyes to his, just the dim parking lot lights shining down on them.

"Me too," he said, as his hand slipped around her waist.

 


End file.
